Beautiful Nightmare
by elenas-love-traingle
Summary: Kaia Adamssen, a vampire close to 1400 years old, is on the hunt. She has a mission to carry out, and nobody will get in her way. Befriending the other Mystic Falls supernatural creatures, she weaves her way into their lives and earns their trust. Can she go through with her mission without them catching on that she's up to no good? Leave it to Katherine Pierce to get in her way.
1. Chapter 1 - Touring

**KAIA'S P.O.V**

Mystic Falls. I haven't been back here for at least a century; it's changed a lot. I pull up outside the Grill in my black 1964 convertible Camaro, gaining stares from the people passing by. Dressed in a black leather jacket with a black tank top, black jeans and sunglasses, I don't particularly blame them, I'd probably be staring too. I pull of my sunglasses and look around me, taking in the scenery. It looks like a pretty friendly town, but I know what everyone else doesn't; this towns crawling with vampires. People are going about their daily business and I'm simply standing here observing them, surveying everybody around me looking for others like myself. The Grill is open, so I head inside and find an empty table. Picking up the menu and scanning over it, I decide to have a bowl of curly fries with a chocolate milkshake. Not healthy, but that's an advantage of being a vampire- you don't put on weight. The waiter comes over and I tell her my order and sit back to continue my people watching. No other vampires come in but the waiter does bring me my food, and it is delicious. I finish, pay the bill and walk back out to my car. Climbing in, I pull out a map, finding a motel that's close by. Flicking on the radio and surfing the channels, I come across a good one and drive off, ignoring the gawkers staring after me. When I reach the hotel, the lady who owns it gives me a key to the room I'll be staying in and I pay for a couple of nights and head to room 7. It's a quaint little room, sufficiently lit and decently spaced, with a small bathroom to the side. I set my suitcase at the base of the bed and have a long shower, releasing the tension that I've been feeling all day. I wrap a towel around me and leave my hair out to drip dry by itself. I change into a new outfit: my black leather jacket, a purple tank top, dark denim jeans and heeled black ankle boots, leaving my hair out, which is partially dry now. I close my room door behind me and lock it, going back down to my car, I have some searching to do.

The Grill is the first place I head to, knowing that a lot of people go through there every day, there's bound to be a vampire heading there tonight. I pull up outside and walk in, taking a seat up the back in the corner, my back against the wall, a perfect place to survey the room before me. Half an hour later, I get the first hint of a supernatural presence in the room. I tense up slightly, knowing I need to befriend the right people for my diabolical plan to work. That's when I see her, a blonde haired girl walks in the door, flanked closely by two brunettes, one with darker skin than the other. The vibe in the room increases and I follow the three girls with my eyes, watching as they take a seat in a booth on the left of me, three down. I listen into their conversation, waiting for just the right moment to introduce myself.

"Who's that girl over there? I've never seen her before" I hear the blonde one whisper to her friends, obviously thinking I can't hear them.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen her before either" the lighter skinned brunette answers her

"She looks about our age, she might be friendly" the blonde replies

"I dunno guys, I'm getting a weird vibe off her"

Oh, a witch. That's perfect, she'll be able to help me out.

"What kind of vibe?" brunette number one asks

"I'm not sure…" brunette number two trails off, glancing over her shoulder at me. I wasn't looking at them, just listening, so she didn't notice when the smirk appeared on my face. This is perfect, two vampires friends with a witch, this should make my job so much easier.

"Why don't we go say hello? She looks kind of lonely" Blondie whispers to the two brunettes

"Sure, I can try to figure out this weird vibe" brunette number two says

I grin to myself, but quickly wipe my face of all trace that I'd heard their conversation, quickly turning back to my coffee and book that I'd brought as a prop for an occasion just like this.

"Hey, I'm Caroline", I look up to see Blondie looking at me, "And this is Elena and Bonnie" she points to brunette number one and two, distinguishing between the two girls. Their names stick in my mind, and I look back to Caroline, an innocent smile on my face

"Hi, I'm Kayla" Let's just say that it's pretty obvious these girls are both new vampires and Bonnie seems pretty experienced for a young girl, but I could take them all if it came down to it.

"Are you new around here?" Elena asks me, with Bonnie studying me closely

"You could say that"

"When did you get here?" I look at Bonnie, who has asked the question

"Today, actually"

"Really? So you haven't been around to see the town then?"

"No, not yet. I was going to do that in the morning"

"Why not now? We could show you around"

"Oh, ok, that sounds good. Whose car are we gonna take?"

"Oh, we walked here, Bonnie's place isn't far. Do you have a car we could take?"  
"Yeah, I do"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Caroline announces

I watch the trio head off before getting up and following them outside.

"So which ones your car?" Bonnie asks

I point at my baby and watch as they stare open mouthed at it. Elena squints her eyes, turning her head from side to side looking at it.

"It looks like Damon's car"

"Does it?" I smirk. My car is a 1964 Camaro Convertible, Damon's is a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible, a slightly newer model. I did my research before coming to Mystic Falls.

"Let's go already!" Caroline is growing impatient, so I climb into the drivers seat and Caroline sits in the passenger side with Elena and Bonnie over the back. I start the car and revel in the purr of the engine. I pull out of the parking space and speed off down the road, smiling at the shocked looks on the girls faces.

The three girls have shown me around town and now I'm back at the motel, in my room researching. Elena is dating Stefan Salvatore, another vampire, Caroline is dating Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf, I'll remember to stay clear of him, Bonnie is single, no surprise there, she doesn't strike me as the most easy person to get along with, quite moody actually. Caroline doesn't like Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother because of what he did to her when she was still human, she has some feelings for another guy besides Tyler, but they didn't say a name, Bonnie dated Elena's brother, but broke up with him after he cheated on her, Caroline used to date Matt and so did Elena.. Those girls know how to gossip. Bonnie was fairly quiet during the car ride, still trying to figure me out from the looks of it. I'm not your average vampire, there's something a little bit different about me that she can't put her finger on and it's amusing to watch her struggle with not being able to do something. It's getting late so I decide to head to bed.

The sun streams through the window, shining right in my eyes; it's extremely annoying. I climb sluggishly out of bed and have a nice, hot shower, which wakes me up effectively. I can't be tired; after all, I have a job to do. I call up 'room service', but don't exactly eat your everyday food. The room service guy is quite tasty though. Once he's been compelled to forget, I send him away and get changed, planning a 'random' meeting with one of the three girls or any other supernatural people around here. I walk out to my car and unlock it, climbing in and head into town. Supernatural hunting, something I'm excellent at. They don't stand a chance from hiding from me. If they're supernatural, I'll find them before the month is done. I'd like to see them hide from me; it's a challenge I will accept. Bring it on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kaia Adamssen

I park my car in the cemetery parking lot and get out. Elena is here, I can smell her. Petrova's have a very distinct smell to them. I knew one centuries back, Tatia Petrova. Though I don't know what happened to her. Later on down the track, I had a run in with the then-human Katerina Petrova, though I'm told she goes by Katherine Pierce these days. I honestly prefer Katerina. I follow the path so obviously walked by Elena and end up right behind her.

"Hey Elena, what are you doing here?" I ask her. She jumps and turns around quickly.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

"Hunters tread. Years of experience. I used to go hunting with my dad" not exactly a lie, I did go hunting with my dad, only it was a good 1400 years ago. That was before the disease outbreak killed my entire town.

"Oh, where did you live?"

"Uh, it's pretty far away"

"Ok, well, I'm just visiting my parents. They're buried right here"

"Oh? What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking"

"Car accident. They came to pick me up from some stupid party and we lost control on Wickery Bridge. The car went off the edge and they drowned, I didn't. Stefan saved me"

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Not really" Lie. I knew him back in 1864. We spent quite a night together back in his early vampire years. I'm the reason he met Lexi, also partly the reason he only feeds on animals. He was in a bad state at the time, and I was only there for a week, so I won't be surprised if he doen't recognise me and that is only going to work in my favour.

"So where's your family? Elena asks me

"They died… a long time ago. I was young when it happened"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"As I said, it was a long time ago"

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I did. Two younger sisters and an older brother. What about you, have you got any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother. His names Jeremy"

"So, do you have any plans today?"

"No, not really"

"Would you like to do something with me?"

"Umm, sure. What have you got in mind?"

"Lunch and then shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan" she smiles at me and gets up off the ground and dusts off her jeans

"Do you have a car here?" I ask her

"No, I walked. Walking helps clear my head, gives me time to think"

"Ok, we'll take my car"

It's to bad that I'm just going to have to kill Elena, I think me and her could really become good friends. Elena follows me to my car and gets in the passenger side.

"Where's the best place for lunch around here?"

"Kind of cheesy, but the Grill has really good food, so how about there?"

"Alright, but you'll have to tell me the way"

She directs me to the grill and I park my car, get out and walk inside, closely followed by Elena.

"Hey Matt, this is my," she pauses and looks at me, "friend, Kayla. She just arrived in town yesterday"

Matt's still human, that's one person I can tick off my hit list

"Hey Kayla, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"You girls just here for lunch?"

"Yeah"

"Is anybody else coming or is it just you two?"

"Just us"

"Sweet, grab a table and I'll send someone over to get your order"

I choose the same table I was sitting at last night, and observe the room around me.

"You seem to like this table, why is that?"

"It's easy to see everybody from here. I like people watching"

I tense up and look around. Somebody else is here, vampire from the feel of it. And an old one at that. I look towards the door and nod to the guy walking through

"Who's that?"

Elena turns around and almost hisses at the man who walked through the door

"_That_ is Klaus. I thought he was gone"

Klaus… Klaus as in the Original Hybrid. His reputation exceeds him. I heard about him when I was visiting New Orleans a few centuries back, before it became a vampire rave town.

"You don't like him?"

"No, not at all"

I look at Klaus and he is staring directly at us, obviously listening to our conversation. Nosy. I give him one of my award winning smiles and Elena glares at me.

"What are you doing? Don't do that, he might come over here!"

"Too late" I wink at Elena and slide over so Klaus can sit next to me. He takes the bait and sits down, smirking at Elena.

"Hello Elena, who's your friend?"

"My friend can talk for herself. Ask her, not me" Elena looks away in a huff.

"Alright then, what's your name, love?"

"Kayla… Kayla Adamson"

"Beautiful name"

"Thank you. And who might you be?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, thought most people prefer calling me Klaus"

"Interesting name. Don't hear names like that these days very often"

"No, I suppose you don't. You could say I'm a little older than I look"

"I'm sure you are" I look at him with a challenging glint in my eyes.

"And how old might you be?"

"Eighteen" That has been my answer for 1352 years, and it hasn't changed once.

"A little young to be by yourself, wouldn't you say?"

"I think I can handle myself" Elena is looking back and forth between us, a shocked expression on her face with how easily I stand my ground.

"Yes, I believe you can" Klaus has a disapproving look on his face, and seems to be getting angrier each time I answer back with confidence. Apparently he's used to people cowering in his presence.

"What's wrong, Klaus? Angry I'm not intimidated by you?"

Elena is down right shocked, and I don't blame her. It's probably not every day she sees someone stand up to Klaus. I think It's about time I put him in his place.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" He says in a loud whisper. I just smirk at him.

"Oh, really? Because I think you just were" I purse my lips and get up from the table and saunter outside. Klaus is following me, I can hear him.

I purposely lead him away from the Grill, I don't want any innocent humans being killed by the raging hybrid. I walk into the forest and prepare myself for an attack. Klaus walks up behind me and then pins me to a tree.

"I will not allow you to speak to me like that and get away with it"

"What? Worried someone might not _actually_ be afraid of you, that I won't bow down to you and do whatever you want me to?"

The veins appear under his eyes and his iris turns a glowing yellow colour. He lifts his head to make the fatal bite but then I push him off me and spin him around so he's pinned to the tree and unable to move.

"I find it kind of pathetic that you believe you're the strongest vampire out there. Is it a surprise to see you're not?"

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes, couldn't you tell?"

"How are you stronger than me? I am the Original Hybrid, 1000 years old! You shouldn't be able to beat me"  
"Well look at me, beating you with ease. Lets face it, we both know I could tear you to pieces and do my nails all at the same time."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kaia Adamssen, and I am 1370 years old. I am the original Original"

"How?"

"That, my friend, is a story for another time. Now, I must be off," I look him in the eyes, "Now, you'll remember everything that happened today, but you will not tell anyone"

"I won't tell anyone"

"There's a good man"

"How did you do that, I can't be compelled!"

"Well, looks like you can. Have a nice day" I smile and turn around before running back to my car. Elena is still waiting for me.

"How did you get away from Klaus?"

"Like I said, years of hunting with my dad. I know how to get out of sticky situations. Kom igen nu, låt oss gå och handla!"

"What?"

"I said 'Now come on, let's go shopping!'"

"What language was that?"

"Swedish"

"You know Swedish?"

"I was born in Sweden"

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess what they say is true: you learn something new every day" I wink at her and get into my car, trailed by Elena.

"So, do you have any good malls in this town?"

"Uhh…. Not really, but there are some boutiques and cute little stores"

"I don't know how you survive not having a mall"

"I'm used to it, now lets go"

O

"God, Elena. How long does it take to try on a simple dress?" I ask her

"Shut up, the zipper is stuck"

"Need help?"

"Yes, please"

I push aside the curtain and walk in, closing it behind me

"Turn around"

Elena does as told and I zip the dress up with ease

"There, that wasn't difficult"

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who couldn't reach"

"That dress looks divine"

"You think so?"

"I know so. Are you going to get it?"

"I don't know, it's pretty expensive"

"Money is no problem, I can pay"

"No, don't worry. I won't get it"

"Nonsense, I'm offering to pay, Elena. Just let me"

She sighs in defeat and nods her head.

"Alright, but I don't want you to buy me anything more, understood?"

"Perfectly" I smile smugly and turn around and leave the changing room.

O

Home again, home again. If you can call this hotel room a home. I think it's time I officially move in to this town. Time to go house hunting.


End file.
